


Sunrise

by Purplewall



Series: Drover's sunrises [1]
Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplewall/pseuds/Purplewall
Summary: The cold night breeze was gone, and the paddock was bathed in sunlight.





	Sunrise

It was still dark when she saddled the horse, she didn't rush; she had all the time in the world. She couldn't sleep; she just needed to get out. Out of the house and out on the land she loved. It was a cold night, but it would soon warm up. The horse was calm, relaxed. He would go anywhere with her, he trusted her, and she trusted him, more than she trusted people these days.

She quietly led him out of the stable, grabbing her hat off the hook, wanting to give the other horses a few more hours of sleep before the work day started. Once outside she gathered the reins, put on her hat, and mounted in one quick, elegant move. She rested for a few seconds, slightly adjusting her seat, before she encouraged the horse to move forward. Gently they walked along the fences, it was too dark to see anything, but she knew her land, she'd grown up here.

Once the horse moved under her she felt the tension of the night slowly letting go. Running from her head down through her body, dripping out of her legs for each step the horse took. Very soon she was completely relaxed, the tension in her muscles disappeared, and she was all bones. Her joints, her arms, legs, followed by her feet, followed the horse's movements, she didn't have to think, or move, or do anything. She just floated along with the horse.

She held her head high, her senses, every fiber of her being, taking in everything around her. The cool breeze gently playing with her hair, the smell of rain and fresh grass mixed with that of a warm horse, seeping into her nostrils. She regretted not wearing any gloves, but she knew that it would warm up soon.

She didn't know how long she'd been riding, but when she reached the hill paddock she could see light on the horizon. It was still a cold light, like every winter morning, but she knew this, she knew what to expect of her land. She stopped the horse on top of the hill, facing the light, and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she waited, time didn't matter; it was just her, the horse, the land, and the light.

As the sun slowly crept higher on the hill, she could feel the first rays of light caress her face, along with the light breeze that helped clear her hair out of the way. For every minute she waited, the light got stronger. Her even breathing followed the one of the sun, for each breath she took; she could feel the dawn's light warm within her.

She lifted her chin even higher, slowly opened her eyes and her smile gleamed. At that very second the sun rolled over the hill, and exploded in different shades of white, yellow and orange. Pink clouds floated along with the sun, and disappeared. The cold night breeze was gone, and the paddock was bathed in sunlight. Mist rising from the ground, turning into oblivion, the few flowers that were scattered across the land slowly opening, turning their heads towards the source of light.

She took one more deep breath, inhaling the sensations of the sun and the land. She smiled again, like she hadn't smiled in ages, and then she gently moved the horse into a slow canter. The steady rhythm of the horse's gallop bringing her home, the breeze playing with her hair and cooling her face; still warm from the first rays of the sun. The only sound to be heard was their breathing, the soft ground muffling the hoof-beats, and the occasional creak of the leather saddle and stirrups. As the horse picked up the speed she rose a little from the saddle, letting the horse work without having to bear her weight, and she felt free.


End file.
